


Личное и общественное

by SunnyDay31



Series: Архив на русском [5]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: CSS, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Guides, HTML, site skin, Русский | Russian, гайд, оформление, русский на ао3
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyDay31/pseuds/SunnyDay31
Summary: Прибираем рабочее пространство и меню коллекций
Series: Архив на русском [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856011
Kudos: 9





	1. От автора и Список интерпретаций

Наконец-то разберемся с тем, что находится в личном кабинете, меню и на страницах коллекций. 

Как всегда любую из моих интерпретаций вы можете заменить на ту, которая вам больше нравится.  
Список будет дополняться по мере продвижения.

Сразу отмечу, что с некоторыми коллекциями (а точнее с челленджами и фестами) есть небольшая проблема - средний блок кнопок слишком динамичен, чтобы к нему можно было прикрепить какие-то переводы. Или по крайней мере я так и не придумала, как это сделать.   
И еще одна проблема, которая пока не имеет решения: изменение страницы коллекций затрагивает страницы других авторов и некорректно отображает одну кнопку на странице подколлекций. Увы.

Dashboard – Рабочий стол  
Profile – Профиль  
Rules – Правила  
Subcollections – Подколлекции  
Fandoms – Фандомы  
Works – Работы  
Bookmarked Items – Работы в закладках  
Random Items – Случайные работы  
People – Люди  
Tags – Тэги

Preferences – Предпочтения  
Skins - Скины  
Works - Работы  
Drafts - Черновики  
Series - Серии  
Bookmarks - Закладки  
Collections - Коллекции  
Inbox - Входящие  
Statistics - Статистика  
History - История  
Subscriptions - Подписки  
Sign-ups – Участие  
Assignments – Задания  
Claims – Исполнения  
Related works – Связанные работы  
Gifts – Подарки 

Hi – Привет  
My Dashboard – Мой рабочий стол  
My Subscriptions – Мои подписки  
My Works – Мои работы  
My Bookmarks – Мои закладки  
My History – Моя история  
My Preferences – Мои предпочтения  
Post – Опубликовать  
New Work – Новая работа  
Import Work – Импорт работы  
From Draft – Из черновика  
Log Out – Выход


	2. 1.1 Личный кабинет. Дополнение

Как и всегда "дополнение" закинул и пошел. Никаких дополнительных телодвижений с цветом.

Но для маленького меню получается громоздко, на мой взгляд.

>   
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(1) a:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0420\0430\0431\043e\0447\0438\0439\0020\0441\0442\043e\043b"; /*Рабочий стол*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(1) .current:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0420\0430\0431\043e\0447\0438\0439\0020\0441\0442\043e\043b"; /*Рабочий стол*/  
> }  
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(2) a:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\0440\043e\0444\0438\043b\044c"; /*Профиль*/  
> }  
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(2) .current:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\0440\043e\0444\0438\043b\044c"; /*Профиль*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(4) a:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\0440\0435\0434\043f\043e\0447\0442\0435\043d\0438\044f"; /*Предпочтения*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(4) .current:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\0440\0435\0434\043f\043e\0447\0442\0435\043d\0438\044f"; /*Предпочтения*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(5) a:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0421\043a\0438\043d\044b"; /*Скины*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(5) .current:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0421\043a\0438\043d\044b"; /*Скины*/  
> }  
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(1) a:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0420\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Работы*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(1) .current:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0420\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Работы*/  
> }  
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(2) a:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0427\0435\0440\043d\043e\0432\0438\043a\0438"; /*Черновики*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(2) .current:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0427\0435\0440\043d\043e\0432\0438\043a\0438"; /*Черновики*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(3) a:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0421\0435\0440\0438\0438"; /*Серии*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(3) .current:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0421\0435\0440\0438\0438"; /*Серии*/  
> }  
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(4) a:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0417\0430\043a\043b\0430\0434\043a\0438"; /*Закладки*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(4) .current:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0417\0430\043a\043b\0430\0434\043a\0438"; /*Закладки*/  
> }  
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(5) a:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041a\043e\043b\043b\0435\043a\0446\0438\0438"; /*Коллекции*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(5) .current:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041a\043e\043b\043b\0435\043a\0446\0438\0438"; /*Коллекции*/  
> }  
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(3) li:nth-of-type(1) a:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0412\0445\043e\0434\044f\0449\0438\0435"; /*Входящие*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(3) li:nth-of-type(1) .current:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0412\0445\043e\0434\044f\0449\0438\0435"; /*Входящие*/  
> }  
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(3) li:nth-of-type(2) a:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0421\0442\0430\0442\0438\0441\0442\0438\043a\0430"; /*Статистика*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(3) li:nth-of-type(2) .current:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0421\0442\0430\0442\0438\0441\0442\0438\043a\0430"; /*Статистика*/  
> }  
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(3) li:nth-of-type(3) a:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0418\0441\0442\043e\0440\0438\044f"; /*История*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(3) li:nth-of-type(3) .current:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0418\0441\0442\043e\0440\0438\044f"; /*История*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(3) li:nth-of-type(4) a:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\043e\0434\043f\0438\0441\043a\0438"; /*Подписки*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(3) li:nth-of-type(4) .current:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\043e\0434\043f\0438\0441\043a\0438"; /*Подписки*/  
> }  
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(1) a:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0423\0447\0430\0441\0442\0438\0435"; /*Участие*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(1) .current:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0423\0447\0430\0441\0442\0438\0435"; /*Участие*/  
> }  
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(2) a:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0417\0430\0434\0430\043d\0438\044f"; /*Задания*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(2) .current:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0417\0430\0434\0430\043d\0438\044f"; /*Задания*/  
> }  
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(3) a:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0418\0441\043f\043e\043b\043d\0435\043d\0438\044f"; /*Исполнения*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(3) .current:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0418\0441\043f\043e\043b\043d\0435\043d\0438\044f"; /*Исполнения*/  
> }  
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(4) a:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0421\0432\044f\0437\0430\043d\043d\044b\0435\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Связанные работы*/  
> }  
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(4) .current:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\0421\0432\044f\0437\0430\043d\043d\044b\0435\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Связанные работы*/  
> }  
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(5) a:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\043e\0434\0430\0440\043a\0438"; /*Подарки*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(5) .current:after {  
>  content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\043e\0434\0430\0440\043a\0438"; /*Подарки*/  
> }


	3. 1.2 Личный кабинет. Замещение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Зовите меня Саня-ювелир, все счетчики остались видимыми!

Пришлось вернуться к старому способу перекрытия, так как у кнопок есть подложка, ссылки и счетчики. Поэтому замена содержимого, к сожалению, может привести к разброду и шатаниям. Впрочем, оно и так не очень ровное.  
Для изменения цветовой схемы нужно заменить:  
#2a2a2a - на цвет текста (text color)  
#900 - на цвет шапки (header color)  
#ffffff - на цвет заднего фона (background)  
#dddddd и #cccccc - на цвет акцента (accent color)

>   
>  #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(1) a:before {  
>  content: "\0420\0430\0431\043e\0447\0438\0439\0020\0441\0442\043e\043b"; /*Рабочий стол*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -1.5em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(1) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(1) a {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  padding-left: 2.2em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(1) .current:before {  
>  content: "\0420\0430\0431\043e\0447\0438\0439\0020\0441\0442\043e\043b"; /*Рабочий стол*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -1.5em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(1) .current {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  padding-left: 2.2em;  
>  }  
>  #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(2) a:before {  
>  content: "\041f\0440\043e\0444\0438\043b\044c"; /*Профиль*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -1.5em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(2) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(2) a {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  padding-left: 2.2em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(2) .current:before {  
>  content: "\041f\0440\043e\0444\0438\043b\044c"; /*Профиль*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -1.5em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(2) .current {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  padding-left: 2.2em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(4) a:before {  
>  content: "\041f\0440\0435\0434\043f\043e\0447\0442\0435\043d\0438\044f"; /*Предпочтения*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -1.5em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(4) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(4) a {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  padding-left: 2.2em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(4) .current:before {  
>  content: "\041f\0440\0435\0434\043f\043e\0447\0442\0435\043d\0438\044f"; /*Предпочтения*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -1.5em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(4) .current {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  padding-left: 2.2em;  
>  }  
>  #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(5) a:before {  
>  content: "\0421\043a\0438\043d\044b"; /*Скины*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -.6em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(5) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(5) a {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  padding-left: 1.2em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(5) .current:before {  
>  content: "\0421\043a\0438\043d\044b"; /*Скины*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -.6em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(5) .current {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  padding-left: 1.2em;  
>  }  
>  #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(1) a:before {  
>  content: "\0420\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Работы*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -.6em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(1) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(1) .current:before {  
>  content: "\0420\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Работы*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  background: #cccccc;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -.6em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(1) a {  
>  padding-left: 1em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(1) .current {  
>  padding-left: 1em;  
>  }  
>  #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(2) a:before {  
>  content: "\0427\0435\0440\043d\043e\0432\0438\043a\0438"; /*Черновики*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -2.48em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(2) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(2) .current:before {  
>  content: "\0427\0435\0440\043d\043e\0432\0438\043a\0438"; /*Черновики*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  background: #cccccc;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -2.48em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(2) a {  
>  padding-left: 2.9em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(2) .current {  
>  padding-left: 2.9em;  
>  }  
>  #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(3) a:before {  
>  content: "\0421\0435\0440\0438\0438"; /*Серии*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -.3em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(3) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(3) .current:before {  
>  content: "\0421\0435\0440\0438\0438"; /*Серии*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  background: #cccccc;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -.3em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(3) a {  
>  padding-left: 1em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(3) .current {  
>  padding-left: 1em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(4) a:before {  
>  content: "\0417\0430\043a\043b\0430\0434\043a\0438"; /*Закладки*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  padding-left: .7em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(4) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(4) .current:before {  
>  content: "\0417\0430\043a\043b\0430\0434\043a\0438"; /*Закладки*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  background: #cccccc;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  padding-left: .7em;  
>  }  
>  #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(5) a:before {  
>  content: "\041a\043e\043b\043b\0435\043a\0446\0438\0438"; /*Коллекции*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(5) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(2) li:nth-of-type(5) .current:before {  
>  content: "\041a\043e\043b\043b\0435\043a\0446\0438\0438"; /*Коллекции*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  background: #cccccc;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }  
>  #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(3) li:nth-of-type(1) a:before {  
>  content: "\0412\0445\043e\0434\044f\0449\0438\0435"; /*Входящие*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -2.3em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(3) li:nth-of-type(1) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(3) li:nth-of-type(1) .current:before {  
>  content: "\0412\0445\043e\0434\044f\0449\0438\0435"; /*Входящие*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  background: #cccccc;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -2.3em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(3) li:nth-of-type(1) a {  
>  padding-left: 2.8em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(3) li:nth-of-type(1) .current {  
>  padding-left: 2.8em;  
>  }  
>  #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(3) li:nth-of-type(2) a:before {  
>  content: "\0421\0442\0430\0442\0438\0441\0442\0438\043a\0430"; /*Статистика*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -1.2em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(3) li:nth-of-type(2) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(3) li:nth-of-type(2) .current:before {  
>  content: "\0421\0442\0430\0442\0438\0441\0442\0438\043a\0430"; /*Статистика*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  background: #cccccc;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -1.2em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(3) li:nth-of-type(2) a {  
>  padding-left: 1.6em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(3) li:nth-of-type(2) .current {  
>  padding-left: 1.6em;  
>  }  
>  #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(3) li:nth-of-type(3) a:before {  
>  content: "\0418\0441\0442\043e\0440\0438\044f"; /*История*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -.6em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(3) li:nth-of-type(3) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(3) li:nth-of-type(3) .current:before {  
>  content: "\0418\0441\0442\043e\0440\0438\044f"; /*История*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  background: #cccccc;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -.6em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(3) li:nth-of-type(3) a {  
>  padding-left: 1em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(3) li:nth-of-type(3) .current {  
>  padding-left: 1em;  
>  }  
>  #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(3) li:nth-of-type(4) a:before {  
>  content: "\041f\043e\0434\043f\0438\0441\043a\0438"; /*Подписки*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  padding-left: 1.6em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(3) li:nth-of-type(4) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(3) li:nth-of-type(4) .current:before {  
>  content: "\041f\043e\0434\043f\0438\0441\043a\0438"; /*Подписки*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  background: #cccccc;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  padding-left: 1.6em;  
>  }  
>  #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(1) a:before {  
>  content: "\0423\0447\0430\0441\0442\0438\0435"; /*Участие*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  padding-left: .65em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(1) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(1) .current:before {  
>  content: "\0423\0447\0430\0441\0442\0438\0435"; /*Участие*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  background: #cccccc;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  padding-left: .65em;  
>  }  
>  #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(2) a:before {  
>  content: "\0417\0430\0434\0430\043d\0438\044f"; /*Задания*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  padding-left: 2.6em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(2) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(2) .current:before {  
>  content: "\0417\0430\0434\0430\043d\0438\044f"; /*Задания*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  background: #cccccc;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  padding-left: 2.6em;  
>  }  
>  #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(3) a:before {  
>  content: "\0418\0441\043f\043e\043b\043d\0435\043d\0438\044f"; /*Исполнения*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -2.7em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(3) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(3) .current:before {  
>  content: "\0418\0441\043f\043e\043b\043d\0435\043d\0438\044f"; /*Исполнения*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  background: #cccccc;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -2.7em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(3) a {  
>  padding-left: 3.1em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(3) .current {  
>  padding-left: 3.1em;  
>  }  
>  #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(4) a:before {  
>  content: "\0421\0432\044f\0437\0430\043d\043d\044b\0435\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Связанные работы*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -2.4em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(4) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(4) .current:before {  
>  content: "\0421\0432\044f\0437\0430\043d\043d\044b\0435\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Связанные работы*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  background: #cccccc;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -2.4em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(4) a {  
>  padding-left: 2.8em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(4) .current {  
>  padding-left: 2.8em;  
>  }  
>  #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(5) a:before {  
>  content: "\041f\043e\0434\0430\0440\043a\0438"; /*Подарки*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -2.1em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(5) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(5) .current:before {  
>  content: "\041f\043e\0434\0430\0440\043a\0438"; /*Подарки*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  background: #cccccc;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -2.1em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(5) a {  
>  padding-left: 2.5em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region.own ul.navigation.actions:nth-of-type(4) li:nth-of-type(5) .current {  
>  padding-left: 2.5em;  
>  }


	4. 2.1 Коллекции - дополнение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рекомендую использовать вместе с меню личного кабинета, иначе там будут дублироваться тексты отсюда.

> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-last-of-type(2) a:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\0440\0430\0432\0438\043b\0430"; /*Правила*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-last-of-type(2) .current:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\0440\0430\0432\0438\043b\0430"; /*Правила*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(1) a:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\0420\0430\0431\043e\0447\0438\0439\0020\0441\0442\043e\043b"; /*Рабочий стол*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(1) .current:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\0420\0430\0431\043e\0447\0438\0439\0020\0441\0442\043e\043b"; /*Рабочий стол*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(2) a:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\0440\043e\0444\0438\043b\044c"; /*Профиль*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(2) .current:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\0440\043e\0444\0438\043b\044c"; /*Профиль*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:last-of-type a:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\043e\0434\043a\043e\043b\043b\0435\043a\0446\0438\0438"; /*Подколлекции*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:last-of-type .current:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\043e\0434\043a\043e\043b\043b\0435\043a\0446\0438\0438"; /*Подколлекции*/  
> }  
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(1) a:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\0424\0430\043d\0434\043e\043c\044b"; /*Фандомы*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(1) .current:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\0424\0430\043d\0434\043e\043c\044b"; /*Фандомы*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(2) a:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\0420\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Работы*/  
> }  
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(2) .current:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\0420\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Работы*/  
> }  
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(3) a:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\0420\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b\0020\0432\0020\0437\0430\043a\043b\0430\0434\043a\0430\0445"; /*Работы в закладках*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(3) .current:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\0420\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b\0020\0432\0020\0437\0430\043a\043b\0430\0434\043a\0430\0445"; /*Работы в закладках*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(4) a:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\0421\043b\0443\0447\0430\0439\043d\044b\0435\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Случайные работы*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(4) .current:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\0421\043b\0443\0447\0430\0439\043d\044b\0435\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Случайные работы*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(5) a:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041b\044e\0434\0438"; /*Люди*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(5) .current:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041b\044e\0434\0438"; /*Люди*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(6) a:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\0422\044d\0433\0438"; /*Тэги*/  
> }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(6) .current:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\0422\044d\0433\0438"; /*Тэги*/  
> }


	5. 2.2 Коллекции - замещение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рекомендую использовать вместе с меню личного кабинета, иначе там будут дублироваться тексты отсюда

Замена палитры:  
#2a2a2a - на цвет текста (text color)  
#900 - на цвет шапки (header color)  
#ffffff - на цвет заднего фона (background)  
#dddddd и #cccccc- на цвет акцента (accent color)

> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-last-of-type(2) a:before {  
>  content: "\041f\0440\0430\0432\0438\043b\0430"; /*Правила*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -1.6em;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-last-of-type(2) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-last-of-type(2) a {  
>  padding-left: 2em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-last-of-type(2) .current:before {  
>  content: "\041f\0440\0430\0432\0438\043b\0430"; /*Правила*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -1.6em;  
>  background: #cccccc;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-last-of-type(2) .current {  
>  padding-left: 2em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(1) a:before {  
>  content: "\0420\0430\0431\043e\0447\0438\0439\0020\0441\0442\043e\043b"; /*Рабочий стол*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -1.5em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(1) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(1) a {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  padding-left: 2.2em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(1) .current:before {  
>  content: "\0420\0430\0431\043e\0447\0438\0439\0020\0441\0442\043e\043b"; /*Рабочий стол*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -1.5em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(1) .current {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  padding-left: 2.2em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(2) a:before {  
>  content: "\041f\0440\043e\0444\0438\043b\044c"; /*Профиль*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -1.5em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(2) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(2) a {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  padding-left: 2.2em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(2) .current:before {  
>  content: "\041f\0440\043e\0444\0438\043b\044c"; /*Профиль*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -1.5em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:nth-of-type(2) .current {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  padding-left: 2.2em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:last-of-type a:before {  
>  content: "\041f\043e\0434\043a\043e\043b\043b\0435\043a\0446\0438\0438"; /*Подколлекции*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -.4em;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:last-of-type a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:last-of-type a {  
>  padding-left: 1em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:last-of-type .current:before {  
>  content: "\041f\043e\0434\043a\043e\043b\043b\0435\043a\0446\0438\0438"; /*Подколлекции*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -.4em;  
>  background: #cccccc;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:first-of-type > li:last-of-type .current {  
>  padding-left: 1em;  
>  }  
>  #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(1) a:before {  
>  content: "\0424\0430\043d\0434\043e\043c\044b"; /*Фандомы*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -.2em;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(1) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(1) a {  
>  padding-left: .6em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(1) .current:before {  
>  content: "\0424\0430\043d\0434\043e\043c\044b"; /*Фандомы*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -.2em;  
>  background: #cccccc;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(1) .current {  
>  padding-left: .6em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(2) a:before {  
>  content: "\0420\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Работы*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -.5em;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(2) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(2) a {  
>  padding-left: 1em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(2) .current:before {  
>  content: "\0420\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Работы*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -.5em;  
>  background: #cccccc;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(2) .current {  
>  padding-left: 1em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(3) a:before {  
>  content: "\0420\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b\0020\0432\0020\0437\0430\043a\043b\0430\0434\043a\0430\0445"; /*Работы в закладках*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -.8em;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(3) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(3) a {  
>  padding-left: 1.3em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(3) .current:before {  
>  content: "\0420\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b\0020\0432\0020\0437\0430\043a\043b\0430\0434\043a\0430\0445"; /*Работы в закладках*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -.8em;  
>  background: #cccccc;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(3) .current {  
>  padding-left: 1.3em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(4) a:before {  
>  content: "\0421\043b\0443\0447\0430\0439\043d\044b\0435\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Случайные работы*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -2.4em;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(4) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(4) a {  
>  padding-left: 2.8em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(4) .current:before {  
>  content: "\0421\043b\0443\0447\0430\0439\043d\044b\0435\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Случайные работы*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -2.4em;  
>  background: #cccccc;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(4) .current {  
>  padding-left: 2.8em;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(5) a:before {  
>  content: "\041b\044e\0434\0438"; /*Люди*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  padding-left: .3em;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(5) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(5) .current:before {  
>  content: "\041b\044e\0434\0438"; /*Люди*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  padding-left: .3em;  
>  background: #cccccc;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(6) a:before {  
>  content: "\0422\044d\0433\0438"; /*Тэги*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(6) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  }
> 
> #dashboard.region ul.navigation.actions:last-of-type > li:nth-of-type(6) .current:before {  
>  content: "\0422\044d\0433\0438"; /*Тэги*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  background: #cccccc;  
>  }


	6. 3.1 Выпадающее меню справа - дополнение

> #greeting .user.navigation.actions li.dropdown:first-of-type a.dropdown-toggle:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\0440\0438\0432\0435\0442"; /*Привет*/  
> }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions li.dropdown.open:first-of-type a.dropdown-toggle:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041f\0440\0438\0432\0435\0442"; /*Привет*/  
> }  
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(1) a:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041c\043e\0439\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0447\0438\0439\0020\0441\0442\043e\043b"; /*Мой рабочий стол*/  
> }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(1) .current:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041c\043e\0439\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0447\0438\0439\0020\0441\0442\043e\043b"; /*Мой рабочий стол*/  
> }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(2) a:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041c\043e\0438\0020\043f\043e\0434\043f\0438\0441\043a\0438"; /*Мои подписки*/  
> }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(2) .current:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041c\043e\0438\0020\043f\043e\0434\043f\0438\0441\043a\0438"; /*Мои подписки*/  
> }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(3) a:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041c\043e\0438\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Мои работы*/  
> }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(3) .current:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041c\043e\0438\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Мои работы*/  
> }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(4) a:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041c\043e\0438\0020\0437\0430\043a\043b\0430\0434\043a\0438"; /*Мои закладки*/  
> }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(4) .current:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041c\043e\0438\0020\0437\0430\043a\043b\0430\0434\043a\0438"; /*Мои закладки*/  
> }  
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(5) a:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041c\043e\044f\0020\0438\0441\0442\043e\0440\0438\044f"; /*Моя история*/  
> }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(5) .current:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041c\043e\044f\0020\0438\0441\0442\043e\0440\0438\044f"; /*Моя история*/  
> }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(6) a:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041c\043e\0438\0020\043f\0440\0435\0434\043f\043e\0447\0442\0435\043d\0438\044f"; /*Мои предпочтения*/  
> }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(6) .current:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041c\043e\0438\0020\043f\0440\0435\0434\043f\043e\0447\0442\0435\043d\0438\044f"; /*Мои предпочтения*/  
> }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:nth-of-type(2) a.dropdown-toggle:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041e\043f\0443\0431\043b\0438\043a\043e\0432\0430\0442\044c"; /*Опубликовать*/  
> }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:nth-of-type(2):hover a.dropdown-toggle:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041e\043f\0443\0431\043b\0438\043a\043e\0432\0430\0442\044c"; /*Опубликовать*/  
> }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions li.dropdown.open:nth-of-type(2) a.dropdown-toggle:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041e\043f\0443\0431\043b\0438\043a\043e\0432\0430\0442\044c"; /*Опубликовать*/  
> }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:nth-of-type(2) ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(1) a:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041d\043e\0432\0430\044f\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\0430"; /*Новая робота*/  
> }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:nth-of-type(2) ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(1) .current:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\041d\043e\0432\0430\044f\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\0430"; /*Новая робота*/  
> }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:nth-of-type(2) ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(2) a:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\0418\043c\043f\043e\0440\0442\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Импорт работы*/  
> }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:nth-of-type(2) ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(2) .current:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\0418\043c\043f\043e\0440\0442\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Импорт работы*/  
> }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:nth-of-type(2) ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(3) a:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\0418\0437\0020\0447\0435\0440\043d\043e\0432\0438\043a\0430"; /*Из черновика*/  
> }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:nth-of-type(2) ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(3) .current:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\0418\0437\0020\0447\0435\0440\043d\043e\0432\0438\043a\0430"; /*Из черновика*/  
> }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions li:last-of-type a:after {  
> content: "\0020\2012\0020\0412\044b\0445\043e\0434"; /*Выход*/  
> }


	7. 3.2 Выпадающее меню справа - замещение

Замена палитры:

#2a2a2a - на цвет текста (text color)  
#900 - на цвет шапки (header color)  
#ffffff - на цвет заднего фона (background)  
#dddddd - на цвет акцента (accent color)

> #greeting .user.navigation.actions li.dropdown:first-of-type a.dropdown-toggle:before {  
>  content: "\041f\0440\0438\0432\0435\0442"; /*Привет*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -2.6em;  
>  background: #ffffff;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions li.dropdown:first-of-type a.dropdown-toggle {  
>  padding-left: 3em;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions li.dropdown:first-of-type a.dropdown-toggle:hover:before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions li.dropdown:first-of-type:hover a.dropdown-toggle:before {  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions li.dropdown.open:first-of-type a.dropdown-toggle:before {  
>  content: "\041f\0440\0438\0432\0435\0442"; /*Привет*/  
>  color: #900;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -2.6em;  
>  background: #dddddd;  
>  }  
>  #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(1) a:before {  
>  content: "\041c\043e\0439\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0447\0438\0439\0020\0441\0442\043e\043b"; /*Мой рабочий стол*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(1) .current:before {  
>  content: "\041c\043e\0439\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0447\0438\0439\0020\0441\0442\043e\043b"; /*Мой рабочий стол*/  
>  color: #900;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(1) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(1) a {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(2) a:before {  
>  content: "\041c\043e\0438\0020\043f\043e\0434\043f\0438\0441\043a\0438"; /*Мои подписки*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(2) .current:before {  
>  content: "\041c\043e\0438\0020\043f\043e\0434\043f\0438\0441\043a\0438"; /*Мои подписки*/  
>  color: #900;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(2) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(2) a {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(3) a:before {  
>  content: "\041c\043e\0438\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Мои работы*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(3) .current:before {  
>  content: "\041c\043e\0438\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Мои работы*/  
>  color: #900;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(3) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(3) a {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(4) a:before {  
>  content: "\041c\043e\0438\0020\0437\0430\043a\043b\0430\0434\043a\0438"; /*Мои закладки*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(4) .current:before {  
>  content: "\041c\043e\0438\0020\0437\0430\043a\043b\0430\0434\043a\0438"; /*Мои закладки*/  
>  color: #900;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(4) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(4) a {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(5) a:before {  
>  content: "\041c\043e\044f\0020\0438\0441\0442\043e\0440\0438\044f"; /*Моя история*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(5) .current:before {  
>  content: "\041c\043e\044f\0020\0438\0441\0442\043e\0440\0438\044f"; /*Моя история*/  
>  color: #900;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(5) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(5) a {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(6) a:before {  
>  content: "\041c\043e\0438\0020\043f\0440\0435\0434\043f\043e\0447\0442\0435\043d\0438\044f"; /*Мои предпочтения*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(6) .current:before {  
>  content: "\041c\043e\0438\0020\043f\0440\0435\0434\043f\043e\0447\0442\0435\043d\0438\044f"; /*Мои предпочтения*/  
>  color: #900;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(6) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(6) a {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:first-of-type ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li .current {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }  
>  #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:nth-of-type(2) a.dropdown-toggle:before {  
>  content: "\041e\043f\0443\0431\043b\0438\043a\043e\0432\0430\0442\044c"; /*Опубликовать*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  margin-left: -4.5em;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:nth-of-type(2) a.dropdown-toggle {  
>  padding-left: 4.9em;  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:nth-of-type(2):hover a.dropdown-toggle:before {  
>  content: "\041e\043f\0443\0431\043b\0438\043a\043e\0432\0430\0442\044c"; /*Опубликовать*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions li.dropdown.open:nth-of-type(2) a.dropdown-toggle:before {  
>  content: "\041e\043f\0443\0431\043b\0438\043a\043e\0432\0430\0442\044c"; /*Опубликовать*/  
>  color: #900;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:nth-of-type(2):hover a.dropdown-toggle:before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:nth-of-type(2) ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(1) a:before {  
>  content: "\041d\043e\0432\0430\044f\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\0430"; /*Новая робота*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:nth-of-type(2) ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(1) .current:before {  
>  content: "\041d\043e\0432\0430\044f\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\0430"; /*Новая робота*/  
>  color: #900;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:nth-of-type(2) ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(1) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:nth-of-type(2) ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(1) a {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:nth-of-type(2) ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(2) a:before {  
>  content: "\0418\043c\043f\043e\0440\0442\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Импорт работы*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:nth-of-type(2) ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(2) .current:before {  
>  content: "\0418\043c\043f\043e\0440\0442\0020\0440\0430\0431\043e\0442\044b"; /*Импорт работы*/  
>  color: #900;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:nth-of-type(2) ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(2) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:nth-of-type(2) ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(2) a {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:nth-of-type(2) ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(3) a:before {  
>  content: "\0418\0437\0020\0447\0435\0440\043d\043e\0432\0438\043a\0430"; /*Из черновика*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:nth-of-type(2) ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(3) .current:before {  
>  content: "\0418\0437\0020\0447\0435\0440\043d\043e\0432\0438\043a\0430"; /*Из черновика*/  
>  color: #900;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:nth-of-type(2) ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(3) a:hover::before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:nth-of-type(2) ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li:nth-of-type(3) a {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions .dropdown:nth-of-type(2) ul.menu.dropdown-menu:nth-of-type(1) li .current {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }  
>  #greeting .user.navigation.actions li:last-of-type a:before {  
>  content: "\0412\044b\0445\043e\0434"; /*Выход*/  
>  color: #2a2a2a;  
>  position: absolute;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions li:last-of-type a:hover:before {  
>  color: #900;  
>  }
> 
> #greeting .user.navigation.actions li:last-of-type a {  
>  color: rgba(0,0,0,0);  
>  }


End file.
